


Would You Like to... (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Body Worship, Confession, F/M, Grinding, IBTC, Love for tomboys, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roommates to lovers, Small Breast Appreciation, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Roommate-to-lovers scenario with a love for tomboy figures or small-chested women.
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 3





	Would You Like to... (M4F)

TITLE: “Would You Like to…”

TAGS: [M4F] “Would You Like to…” [BFE][Roommates to Lovers][Confession][Love for Tomboys][Small breast appreciation][IBTC][Kissing][Body worship][Nipple play][Grinding][Pussy licking][Blowjob][Bent over kitchen table][Reach-around nip & clit stim][Creampie]

AUTHOR: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For performance on Reddit only. Usage of this script on any other venue prohibited without permission. Please tag me in Comments (not just the body text) with your fill. Thank you!

PREMISE: This script spawned from an older request I came across recently for [small breast] or [tiny tits] appreciation. There are some nice audios for body acceptance for the itty-bitty committee members, to be sure. Here I wanted to combine a roommate-to-lovers scenario with a love for tomboy figures or small-chested women. {That said, the focus can be on any aspect not usually celebrated. Feel free to adapt, and tag accordingly.}

NOTE TO PERFORMER: If you don't love the title, please feel free to name it something else. I would just ask that you *include the original title as a tag*, so that it comes up in Reddit searches.  
And while SFX can add to the scene, they are all *optional*. Most importantly, have fun, and thank you for considering my script!

Script: “Would You Like to…” [M4F]

(walking into kitchen) Hey. (yawn) You’re up early.

Oh, thank God, you made some coffee. (*optional* sfx: opening cupboard, getting a cup, pouring, walking to table, sitting down, etc.)

(takes a sip) Why the glum face…

Oh, bad sleep? (another sip) How come?

… No reason? OK, then. I’ll talk. (chuckle) 

Or wait, do you want to be alone?

Talking will cheer you up? OK, then.

Well, *I* had a shitty date last night… 

Yes. (big gulp of coffee) The worst. First date, you know?

Let’s just say the world is made up of two types of people. Those who listen. And those who wait to talk.

This one was the latter. Also, every sentence out of her mouth started with “I”.

Yes. For real. Terrible.

See, that’s what I love about you, dearest housemate. You listen. You don’t start every sentence with “I”. In fact (sip), now that I think about it, you hardly ever do.

(pause)

How do you start your sentences? You know … (smile in voice)

Hmmm, well, many ways. For instance, “would you like…”

Yes! (sheepish laugh) “Would you like… some more coffee?” “Would you like… to shower first?”… “Would you like… to take out the trash” (laugh) I’m kidding. Well, not really. But you know what I mean.

Like I always tell you, you’d make a great girlfriend. (friendly chuckle) If you weren’t already somebody’s girlfriend.

(pause. Listener suddenly seems upset)

Hey… hey, hey, hey, what is this all about?! I’ve said that to you a bunch of times. Shit, I’m sorry, maybe you don’t like that.

(pause. Listener tells you she broke up with her BF last night)

Oh. Oh… Fuck, I’m sorry. Talk about putting my foot in it. You should have said so.

Hmmm… do you want to talk about it? I’m happy to listen. I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut.

(pause)

Oh yeah, it’s been a long time coming? I didn’t know that. Really?

Wait, he wasn’t mean to you, was he? He’d better not have been. That shit would make my head explode. You know how protective I am. 

I only ever saw you guys together now and then, so I wouldn’t know.

Oh, he was nice enough? Well, I hope so. You were together a while. Since before I moved in, anyway.

(pause as sips coffee, listening)

What do you mean he made you feel bad, without meaning to…?

(pause as she answers)

Really? He had porn mags stashed around?... Well, that’s hardly uncommon…

What do you mean of a certain type? Like orgies and stuff?

(pause)

Oh! Large-chested women. Well, that’s also not uncommon…

That’s *all* he had, in the way of porn mags?

Well… I can see how that might make you feel insecure… over time. (slight/awkward pause) You shouldn’t, though.

Well, just that … many guys love a tomboy figure.

No, I’m not just saying that to cheer you up. (sheepish laugh, or other awkward reaction)

I mean, true, true, it *is* something someone… OK, *I*… might say to make someone… uh, *you*… feel better.

But in this case, I know it for a fact. (under breath) Trust me on that…

(pause, have some coffee)

Am I one of those guys? (smile in voice) I can neither confirm nor deny, Miss.

(pause as she says something)

.....Come on..... this was about you, making you feel better. Why am I being interrogated now?? (laugh)

OK, OK, I’ll fess up. Don’t take this the wrong way, you… or someone like you… are pretty much the epitome of female attractiveness to me. There, I said it. 

Well, how *would* you know? Not like I’m going to start hitting on my housemate.

(pause)

But yeah, seeing you coming out of your room every day is a bit like Christmas morning… every single time.

(pause)

What, you think baggy PJ bottoms and cut-up T-shirts hide what you look like?

First of all, (sound like you’re shaking your head) oh, never mind.

(pause as she teases you)

No… no… I’ve already said too much.

(light groan of embarrassment) I was just going to say, first of all, you small-chested girls think you can walk around with no bra on and no one would care because *you* think you don’t have much to look at. Well, you are wrong.

I mean, you could be head of the local IBTC.

(pause)

Come on, you know what that is, right? IBTC? Itty Bitty Titty Committee?

Yes. (under breath, embarrassed) Fuck…

...Jesus… aargh… when you come out of your room still bleary-eyed from sleep and I can tell you just pulled on whatever clothes was closest and you walk by me, with your PJ bottoms hanging low on your hips and your tank top skimming your perky chest, and you’re still smelling like fresh sheets, it drives me absolutely crazy.

(pause)

Have you never noticed how I use the biggest coffee mug we have? It’s not because I’m too lazy to refill. It’s because I can’t be trusted to stand up from the breakfast table and not have a raging hard-on. (embarrassed chuckle)

Oh God, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to kick me out. I’ll just start looking on craigslist for my next place now (rueful chuckle).

Fuck, yes, I think you’re gorgeous. And of course, a wonderful person, also. Probably why these dates I go on never work out. It’s hard to do better than the person I share my home with, even if platonically.

(pause)

Sure, I’ll take a refill.

No (light laugh) I don’t have a hard-on. I’m too embarrassed to have one right now. Thanks for your concern, though, roomie. 

(optional SFX: coffee pouring, or cup being set down on table)

Thanks.

(Optional sfx: sound like someone landing in your lap)

Oh, whoa! What are you doing? ...Why did you sit down on my lap?!

Testing? Testing what?

If the smell of your clean sheets will turn me on?

Well, it’s not the smell of your sheets, you know…

It’s the thought of your sweet body wrapped in your sheets. Especially since you let slip once that you don’t wear much to sleep.

Right. You don’t wear anything to sleep. I was being… polite.

(groan) You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?

Grinding your butt into my lap like that.

Yes, yes, your “juicy ass,” as you call it. Again, you said it, not me.

(groaning as she presses your face into her neck and her body more tightly to yours) 

(whisper, or low voice) Ah, fuck, you smell so good, mmmm… and shit… you feel amaaaazing.

Listen, I don’t want to be the reboun… (cut off as she kisses you. You kiss for a while. Moan, heavy breathing, etc.)

Aw, fuuuuck, you feel so good in my hands… (continue kissing)

Hmmm? “Would I like to… slip my hands under your tank top?” Yes, please.

(moan as you do. Optional sfx: rustling of skin on skin)

You’re so warm. So soft.

Just… sugar and spice, and everything nice, aren’t you… (keep kissing)

Yes, yes, swing your leg over and … (groan) straddle me. 

(gasp) oh Jesus, you’re grinding on me so hard, fuucccck….

Hmmm? “Would I like to… lift your shirt?” Yes, please. (Optional sfx: soft rustle of clothing)

(light moan) Ah fuuucck, look at these perfect perky nipples. Perfect tiny tits. Fuck!

Are you really rubbing your cute titties all over my face? Mmm, that feels awesome. (light laugh)

They feel like pencil erasers. (chuckle) Sorry, is that weird to say?

There you go again... "Would I like to...?" [Chuckle] Yes, I would like to put one in my mouth.

(light sucking sounds)

Aw, fuck, that feels amazing against my tongue. Fuck… you’re so sexy.

(a few more sucking sounds, then:)

Here, let me even you out… (very slight pause as you switch sides)

(in between light sucking) You know… one of my first girlfriends told me once (lick/suck), when I used to kiss her nipples, that she would feel her pussy tingle. (lick/suck) 

Well, what she said was, she could feel her clit tingle, to be precise. (lick/suck) Are you… like that?

Mmm, that’s so hot… fuck. (lick/suck) Yes, baby, grind your pussy on my crotch.

Goddamn, I can spend all morning slobbering all over these nipples of yours… you smell and taste so good. (continue with the breast/nipples worship, as brief or as long as you’d like)

Mmm, “Would I like to… rub my thumb on your clit?” Yes. Yes, I would… (proceed, over her PJ bottoms)

(whisper) Does that feel good, baby..? You deserve to feel so good. I wanna be the one to do that for you.

Yes. Yes. Let me… (continue the kissing, nipple play. Improv as you like. Then, when you’re ready, transition to…)

Listen, we can stay like this (kiss)… which I’m totally fine with (kiss)… or, if you want (kiss)… if you’ll let me (kiss)… I would love to (kiss)… taste more of you…

Yeah? Mmm, good. (sweet laugh)

Here, let me lift you (light sound of exertion) onto this breakfast table.

Now, let’s… untie these PJ pants of yours (optional sfx: rustle)… and (moan) pull them down.

Aw… fuuucck… what a pretty pussy you have. Of course, you would… And oh fuck, I can see you’re wet.

Hmmm, “Would I like to… taste you between your legs?” Yes…. yes, you know I do. 

(chuckle) Eventually. (you’ll tease your way down...)

First, I want to taste these lips again... (kiss her mouth) 

Then, behind this ear…

Then, of course, behind this other ear…

And oh look, this pretty neck…

And the other side, of course…

Which leads me to this nice collarbone…

And the other one…

(light laugh) Are you cold? You’re covered in goose bumps.

(teasing) No? True, it’s quite warm in here.

And now… this nipple I fell in love with (kiss/lick a bit)…

And, well, we can’t have you feeling uneven (kiss/lick second side)…

(she wraps her legs around you) ...Oh-ho!! Someone’s impatient, wrapping your legs around me like that! 

But wait, look at this nice tummy... (more kisses)

OK, OK, I’ll stop torturing you. For now. Oh goody, I can just sit back down and enjoy some breakfast. How convenient. (chuckle)

(Improv cunnilingus. I debated including some language here, but I will leave it to the performer. You can make mouth sounds with appreciative sounds, improv language, etc.)

[transition to sexual intercourse]

Mmm, babe, do you want to cum like this? Or do you want to take it further…?

“Would I like to… be inside you?” Yes. Yes, you know I do. There’s nothing I want more.

Yeah? (smile in your voice) I’m so glad (moan; you’re very hot for her)

(optional SFX: shift in position)

Here, kiss me again… taste how sweet you are. (kiss. Continue for a bit)

…

Oh God, I can feel the heat emanating from your delicious pussy, mmm…

(whisper) let me just … rub the tip of my cock at your… ah, fuck.

Yes. (urgent whisper) Yes, guide me in. 

(gasp as you penetrate her)

Ohhhh…. Fuucccck… you feel soooo good. Ah Jesus.

(improv intercourse. Talk, moan, etc. If you want to incorporate wet sounds, please do. When you're ready:)

Baby… (under breath) fuck… I’m so close. I need to… pause a moment. (moan as you pull out)

“… Would I like you… to take my cock in your mouth?” Oh God, yes. Go easy on me, though. I really am so close.

(Fellatio commences. Please feel free to use the language below, or improv your own.)

Oh God, you’re so sexy on your knees like that. Fuck. 

Mmmm, yes, just hold your tongue out, let me rest my cock on it a moment. 

Just gazing down at you and looking into your pretty eyes. (moan) Oh, fuck…

Yeah, pinch your little nipples for me… (groan) while you (whisper) suck my cock. 

Is it OK if … I grab your hair… like this… hold your head in place as I pump … my hips back and forth…

(improv further if you’d like, but you are pretty close, so…)

Ah, fuck, you’re so fucking hot. I can’t hold it much longer. Come up. (slight tone of urgency) Yeah, come up, come up.

(hard kiss) Fuck. I need to be back inside you. I want you to cum on my cock. Will you do that for me, hmmm?

Turn around. Yes, turn around and lean on the table.

(groan as you re-penetrate)

Mmmmm, fuucccck…!! Your pussy is … so warm… so tight. 

(Improv sex, bucking hips etc. Again, wet sounds, if you'd like.)

Here, let me pinch those sweet little nipples. 

Yeah, play with your clit for me. I’m gonna watch you, learn what you like.

Don’t worry, I’m a fast learner. (sexy chuckle)

How about, if I bite your neck, like this? (muffled moan as you do so)

Yeah, baby, buck your ass back into me. I love the feeling of your juicy ass bouncing into my crotch.

If only you can see what I’m seeing. It’s amazing…

Here, let me take over on that sweet clit. 

You play with your nipples now. I need to free my hands… one on your hip… one on your clit.

(continue improv)

Oh, babe, I’m so close. Come on, cum for me. Cum on my cock. I wanna feel you clench and quiver. 

I’m not cumming until you do. Come on. Cum. Cum. Cum on my cock. Cum for me.

Yes! Oh fuck, yes, milk my cock with your pussy as you cum… ah, fuck...(improv your orgasm)

(breathing slows down)

Oh God. Oh my God… that was… amazing. I could never have anticipated that when I got up this morning.

(~if you’d like, improv snuggles/aftercare here, or simply…)

...Can you work from home today?

\+ + +


End file.
